Virus
by Saiyan Jedi
Summary: Two of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's greatest enemies have teamed up to kill the two Jedi, and it's all up to Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon contracts a deadly virus.


Saiyan Jedi: This is my first non-anime fan fic, so I hope my style isn't too anime-ish for this. I do not own a thing. This takes place soon after JA 13.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon, his voice full of confusion.

"We're going back to Melida/Daan for our next mission. Nield contacted the Temple, requesting help, ours specifically." Qui-Gon said, willing to wait out Obi-Wan's mixed emotions on the subject.

"Did Nield say what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked after a minute.

"No, but he mentioned something about another planet." Qui-Gon shook his head, then reached out with the Force to see what his Padawan was thinking. All he got from Obi-Wan, though, was a bunch of muddled emotions. "Do you want to accept the mission?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded, though Qui-Gon could tell that he wasn't quite sure of himself. Qui-Gon nodded as well, wishing he knew what Obi-Wan was thinking.

*~*

"In the years since we left, Melida/Daan has thrived, with Nield as their Governor. He has a council, which is made up equally of Melida, Daan, and the Young. Somehow, the council convinced Nield to leave up the Halls and now they are focused on rebuilding what was destroyed. They haven't yet opened up any kind of trade with the other planets in their system, and no one seems to know what they would trade. It seems that for the most part the Middle Generation has just let themselves be taken along for the ride, which, while it's strange, I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing." Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, who seemed as if he were paying attention, but not quite. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked, snapping to attention and focusing on Qui-Gon.

"Could you repeat what I've just said?" Obi-Wan nodded and repeated everything Qui-Gon had said, word for word, though he paused at points, slightly unsure of himself. QuiGon nodded. "You seem distracted, Padawan."

"I am thinking about the mission, Master." Obi-Wan responded, slightly evading the question.

"Is it just that?"

"I was thinking about the last time we were there." Obi-Wan added, and Qui-Gon could tell that he was ever so faintly ashamed of his mind's preoccupation. But at that moment, the pilot of their transport stuck his head through the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb, but we're landing now. You ought to get ready to disembark." He said, reverence in his voice for the Jedi.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon nodded and he and Obi-Wan gathered their things. When the door opened they stepped out onto the landing pad to see Nield waiting for them alone. When he saw the Jedi, his face broke out into a large grin.

"It's good to see you, Obi-Wan, and you too Qui-Gon." Nield said, bowing slightly to Qui-Gon, but giving Obi-Wan a rough hug. When he stepped back, worry was etched on his features. "Unfortunately, we have to get right down to business, but perhaps after the problem is resolved I can show you how we've rebuilt." Nield sighed and both Jedi could see how stressed he was.

"Yes, I think we would enjoy that." Qui-Gon said gently. He could tell that while Nield was certainly capable of handling ruling a planet under normal circumstances, whatever this new situation was had taxed him.

"Come, we'll go to my home and drop off your things. We can talk on the way." Nield said. "The council told me that it would be a good thing if the Governor had a home to himself, it would make us look good to other planets when we begin trade again and perhaps it would even give hope to the people. It's small, but it has given the people hope. When they see my finished home, and how hard we are working to rebuild the rest of the city, they feel confident in the government.

"Unfortunately, however, other planets only look upon us with scorn. They think we are hopeless, bloodthirsty barbarians. That's where part of the problem comes from. You see, several months ago we received a contact from a neighboring planet, Yula. They have some mining corporation that is prominent on their planet that wants to expand here. I was against it, but held a council session about it anyways and we voted unanimously to refuse. We contacted Yula's ruler and told her of our decision and she was furious. Recently she proposed it again, and we automatically refused, but this time she threatened us. To a planet as used to war as us, it shouldn't be a problem, but she threatened us with the one thing we never went as low as to use, she told us that he had access to a powerful virus that would wipe out most of our population, and she's not afraid to use it on us." Nield stopped. "We're here."

The house in front of them was small and looked as if it had been put up quickly, but with care. The two Jedi were sharing a room, but the rooms were spacious. Once they'd gotten settled, Qui-Gon began asking Nield questions.

"Is there any particular reason you can think of for them to want to mine Melida/Daan so badly?"

"No. As far as I know, we don't really have very many valuable resources."

"At any point in Melida/Daan's history could you have offended them in some way?"

"I don't thinks so." Nield smirked. "We were too busy offending each other."

"What kind of government does Yula have?"

"Dictatorship. It's very odd – all the rulers as far back as anyone can remember have been from off planet."

"What's the name of the current dictator?"

"Reesa On."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SJ: Ok, that's the end of the first chapter. Please leave a review.

Carpe diem!


End file.
